Two Decimos
by Primelink
Summary: Tsuna has been having nightmares lately, of battlefields, mafia, and militia. Thats not the strangest part. He also dreams of a masked man and a girl. Little does he know his nightmare is showing him the future of another world. Can Tsuna help save the world in distress, or will he fail to become the leader both worlds need. Tried to keep Tsuna in character. Has OC characters.


Chapter 1 - Two Decimos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

This story takes place after the Manga ends.

Sawada Tsunayoshi or more commonly known as Tsuna was currently sleeping in bed. He looked peaceful, but deep down he was actually having a nightmare. In his dream he was caught on a battle field. There were blasts of fire, guns bursting all around, and tanks shells falling from the sky.

He could see two sides on the battle field. One had black suits and glasses while the other looked more poorly equipped and dressed. From what Tsuna could conclude was that one was Mafia and the other was Militia.

Why they were fighting was anyone's guess, but that wasn't important to Tsuna right now. Anyone who knew Tsuna knows he has amazingly bad luck.

So he somehow ended up right in the middle of the two sides. With gun shots barely missing him and tank shells exploding less than 20 feet away. Even in the middle of his dream he couldn't get a break.

Tsuna stood up and screamed "Curse you God!" Only to be missed by a bullet that flew less than an inch from his face. He gave his signature scream "Hieeeeeeeeeee!" and ducked back down in time that would make Reborn proud.

Tsuna was in a pit of despair with tears rolling out his face. 'Why do you hate me God?' he thought to himself. Then he heard laughing. A laugh that chilled him to the bone, he started to shiver. He looked around for the owner of the laugh which was getting louder and louder.

He looked left and right searching frantically for the origin. Then with a voice to match the laugh he said "What's wrong, I'm right here." Tsuna's head snapped up at breakneck speed and saw a man floating in midair.

He had red robes on, like the one a king wears, and a mask that was decorated with black and white flames covering his eyes. He was fairly tall and had a light tan. Tsuna was shaken by this man. He could feel the bloodlust and killing intent coming from him. It felt even more intense than Reborn's.

That wasn't what shocked Tsuna the most though. In his hand he was holding a girl by her neck. She had blonde hair and was wearing a mafia suit. She was also roughly the same height as him. Tsuna couldn't see her face from this view.

The man started to laugh again while provoking her when she said something he couldn't quite hear. However it seemed to anger the man as the killing intent around him got even stronger. It almost pushed Tsuna of his feet. The masked man then slapped her, hard. Tsuna was ready to go help her but stopped when he saw her face.

She was obviously a foreigner from her hair but that's not what caught Tsuna of guard. There on her forehead was a dying will flame, it was a sky flame. Her blue eyes were tinted orange and seemed calm and unemotional. She locked eyes with him and said "Run."

The man looked down and saw Tsuna. He snarled and threw her to the ground. She landed with an "Oof" and dust flying. Tsuna ran to her while dodging bullets thanks to Reborn.

She had made a small crater in the floor and was coughing blood. Now that he saw her they were roughly the same age. She tried to get up but Tsuna stopped her.

"Stay still, or you'll make it worse." He said.

"I can't, my friends are fighting for their lives so I must too. You need to run before you get hurt." She replied.

Tsuna smiled at this. She reminded him of himself when he fought. His resolve was focused on one thing. Helping this girl win against the masked man, he didn't know why, it just felt right. He stood up and showed her the best smile he could muster.

"Then I will fight this battle for you." He looked at the man and was about to go into HDWM (Hyper dying will mode).

"No!" she yelled while grabbing his foot. "As Vongola Decimo I can't allow a civilian to get harmed in battle."

Tsuna stared at her while processing what she just said.

At first all he could say was "Eh?" but as he regained control of himself he managed to say "EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

She looked at him curiously and said "What's wrong?"

He stuttered out "B-B-But that's i-i-impossible, y-y-you can't be Vongola Decimo!"

Now she just stared at him waiting for his explanation.

But he didn't get the chance to. The masked man said "Hey, you haven't forgotten about me now have you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna whirled around to see him only 10 feet away.

He yelled back "How do you know my name!?"

The man replied with a grin "How could I not?"

The girl yelled "He has nothing do to with this! Leave him alone!"

"On the contrary Decimo, he has everything to do with this. More than you can imagine." He laughed again, his voice still chilling Tsuna's bones.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna and the girl snapped back at him.

"Don't worry my friends; everything will become clear soon enough. But I regret to say our time is up for now. Goodbye Decimos." With a snap of his fingers Tsuna awoke with a start.

"That dream again. Why do I keep having it? Each time the dream is more vivid then the last." He groaned and flopped back into bed.

He looked at the clock praying he still had sometime before his morning training with Reborn started. As usual, no such luck. He still felt tired because that dream didn't let him rest well.

'No point and staying in bed' Tsuna thought to himself. He sighed and slowly stood up… or that was the plan. He had forgotten about the banana peel he left on the floor yesterday. He stepped on it and gracefully fell and slammed his face onto his little table.

"OWW!" could be heard throughout the house. That included his mother Nana.

She heard the yelp and said to herself 'Tsu-kun is awake, I have to make breakfast.' She started making the meal as she hummed softly to herself.

Meanwhile upstairs, a teary-eyed Tsuna sat up rubbing his face.

"Why do you hate me God?" he asked out loud again.

"God doesn't hate you, your just a klutz." came a voice that made him jump.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn frowned and said "Do you have to yell my name every time?"

"Sorry, you just surprise me a lot." He replied.

The hitman smirked and said "If I was an enemy you would be dead, forget surprised."

Tsuna prepared himself for the punishment he knew was coming.

"So to make sure that doesn't happen again you will have to double training tomorrow."

Tsuna screamed and said "Are you crazy!? I will DIE!"

Reborn smirked again and said "Plus todays."

Tsuna all but fainted. Only to be awoken by a giant green hammer to his face.

"Wait why today's training too?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm going to Italy today; Nono needs to speak to me. Whatever it is its important enough to have me come in person." Reborn said while frowning again.

Tsuna could only wonder what was so important to make Reborn go in person. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"Tsu-kun, breakfast is ready!"

He could smell his mother's food from upstairs.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

Reborn sighed and shook his head. "Nono said to come on the first plane to Italy."

Tsuna was surprised at this. He never imagined Reborn using conventional transportation like an airplane. Now that he thought about it he always just assumed Reborn popped into place.

"Don't be stupid Dame Tsuna, of course I use airplanes." Reborn said with a smile.

'How does he do that?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"I already answered that question Dame Tsuna, I can read minds."

"Don't lie about things like that!" Tsuna snapped at Reborn.

Reborn just kept smiling at him.

"Tsu-Kun! Your food is going to get cold!" His mother called.

"Ah, coming Kaa-san" Tsuna yelled back.

"When will I see you again Reborn?"

Reborn smiled evilly "Didn't I say that we are going to triple your training tomorrow?

He turned and walked to the window.

"I am leaving now, don't forget your ring and never let your guard down."

Tsuna smiled and said "Alright, have a good trip Reborn."

With that Reborn jumped out the window and Leon turned into a parachute. Tsuna watched his tutor no, his friend land softly on the ground and leave the front gate. Reborn turned and waved which surprised him. He shrugged it off and waved back.

He was gone. It was the last time he would see him for a while.

"TSU-KUN!"

"Coming Kaa-san!" he said while running down the stairs when he slipped and fell on his face again.

His mother was standing in front of him when he looked up.

"Are you okay Tsu-Kun?"

"Y-Yeah, somehow."

"Alright then, come and eat breakfast."

Tsuna eagerly stood up and ran to his plate. 'With Reborn gone I can eat my food without worrying about him stealing it.' He thought to himself.

"Hmm, where is Reborn?" his mother said with a worried look.

Tsuna answered "He had to go visit an old friend. He said he would be back by tomorrow."

"Ah, okay. I do hope he will be careful." Nana replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure he can take care of himself." Tsuna reassured her. "Now then, time to eat!" he said eagerly, only to catch Lambo grabbing his plate and stuffing Tsuna's food in his mouth.

"Gyahahahaha! You have to eat faster than that Dame Tsuna!" Lambo said mockingly.

Tsuna just sat in his seat crying with his hand outstretched to Lambo.

"Now, now Tsu-kun. Don't cry I will just make more." His mother said calmly.

Tsuna's face instantly brightened "Thank you Kaa-san!" Unaware that someone was watching his every move.

Hey there ^.^,

This is my first story. How did I do so far? I tried to keep Tsuna and Reborn in character. Anyway I hope you liked the story and comment to let me know any mistakes I did please. I need critics since I'm inexperienced and all.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
